


The summers of the 70’s

by punkkkkboi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling, M/M, Marauders, Moony - Freeform, Padfoot - Freeform, soft, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 09:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkkkkboi/pseuds/punkkkkboi
Summary: Sirius Black has to flee his family home in fear. He goes to James Potter's house in hopes that they can help him.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 44





	The summers of the 70’s

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been trying to get back into writing so I understand if this is bad but I’m pretty proud of it. In advance and quick TW - blood and implied abuse.

Sirius ran from his family’s home. His eyes were rimmed in bruises, his nose and mouth were streaming with blood, his grey eyes pooled with tears. Things had gone so wrong. The family inside that house behind him had turned on him for the last time. “You are no longer my son.” His mother's words echoed in his mind. Hot tears now flowed rivers.  
Sirius didn’t bother to put a helmet over his ratted hair and mounted his motorbike. 

Sirius arrived at the only place he could think to go, James Potter's house. Sirius picked up a handful of pebbles and started throwing them at the second story window belonging to James’ room. Soon enough, a light emerged in the window and Sirius collapsed.

James ran out into the dewy grass and proceed to help his best friend inside. James knew this day would come but he didn’t know when. His friend looked defeated for the first time in years. 

“I’m sorry” sirius spoke, his was voice hoarse and his speech slightly slurred.  
“It’s okay Pads, I promise.”

Sirius slammed down onto the black leather couch in the Potter’s living room.The front room was dated, the wallpaper beginning to peel but it was homey and comfortable, memories lying with the dust bunnies and shadows. Mrs.Potter appeared from the dark hallway with a small carpet bag. She kneeled next to the couch and started pulling out vials of glistening liquid. 

“Hi dear,” Mrs.Potter spoke with concern in her eyes, “What happened to you? Good gracious darling.” She shook her head and gave a potion to Sirius. 

James moves to the kitchen to make tea, to bring a sweet warmth into their strained throats. As the water boils James walks back to the couch. Mrs.Potter is trying to clean the now dried dark blood on Sirius’ face. James stood there, his actions unspoken, Mrs.Potter understood and left the boys to have a much needed conversation. 

“What happened, Sirius?”  
“I-, they...“ Sirius trailed off, he couldn’t bring himself to say it, tears stung his eyes. 

________________________________________

Remus sat at his kitchen table with a small book. It was the early hours of the morning but Remus couldn’t get sleep however hard he tried. The kitchen was lit by a dull light, illuminating the thin pages of the book. The pale yellow phone on the wall began to ring. Remus ran to it and slid on the wooden floors, grabbing the phone as to not wake his parents.  
“Hello?” Remus spoke in a hushed voice.  
James spoke fast on the other line. Remus’ face drained in color as the words were fed to him. He couldn’t fathom what was happening, how could this happen?

Remus scrawled an explanation onto a piece of paper and grabbed the keys off of the table. He got into the car and sat for a minute. He laid his head against the steering wheel, his breathing became shallow. Then, in seconds, he peeled out of the driveway and down the road. 

Remus swerved into the Potter’s driveway. The house was the only lit one on the dark street. Before he can reach it, the door opened. James stood in the doorway, hurrying Remus inside. 

Remus rushed in, b-lining to the couch where Sirius lay in a heap. James dismissed himself from the room. “Hi.” Sirius breathed, with a small smile. Sirius reached up and planted a soft kiss on Remus’ chapped lips. Remus sat there holding him on the leather couch. “What happened?” Remus questioned, examining Sirius’ battered figure. 

Sirius explains through sobs. He explains how his parents found the letters from Remus in Sirius’ room, how they thought he was disgusting and vile. Remus sat there staring at the floor taking in what had happened. 

“I’m sorry,” Remus said with a shaky breath. They sat there, holding each other.  
Later James came back, tea was drunk and the sun had risen. Blood and tears dried, frowns slowly turned into smiles and sobs turned into laughter.

Oh the summers of the 70’s.


End file.
